


No Regrets

by Milk_Bread_Toru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_Bread_Toru/pseuds/Milk_Bread_Toru
Summary: Sugawara has graduated from highschool and Is now majoring as a teacher In college. He loves his team as if they were his family and while he has fears and anxiety of having to leave them behind to start a new chapter in his life he has no regrets about their friendship and support for him.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	No Regrets

After graduating from Karasuno High, Sugawara decided to become a teacher. He was excited start this new chapter in his life, but was also sad to leave the others behind. Namely, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Kageyama. He believed Ennoshita would be alright. He had no doubts that the other would be a great captain to the second years. He was just worried that the other's would be lost without him and Daichi. Don't even get him started on Nishinoya and Tanaka. Just thinking of the chaos those two will cause without Daichi around worried him even more. Even so, Suga had no regrets. Of course he'd miss them but he would still go see them when he can. Take them out to eat and see the games they would play. His support would not break anytime soon. He truly did love his team like they were his own family. Especially y/n. Although she wasn't a manager she was was a friend of Kiyoko's who often visited and helped clean up with the boys. 

Y/n was sweet,kind and caring. While she was witty and sarcastic at times she had a great sense of humor. It didn't even take the club long to welcome her because she was just so happy and inviting. She sometimes even sneaked in snacks for Kageyama,Hinata,Yachi,Nishinoya and Tanaka. Just like sugawara, y/n was a third year as well. Instead of becoming a teacher like him she decided she wanted to become a professional artist. 

It didn't take the male too long to ask y/n out. The two had a lot in common. Both were kind and great people to be with. They liked the same foods as well shows to watch. While y/n was smaller and loved painting, Sugawara was taller and loved volleyball. But that didn't stop the two from eventually liking each other. 

Sugawara smiled to himself as he walked up to his shared apartment with y/n. Unlocking the door and removing his shoes and jacket, the warm air welcomed him. He could smell some coffee and hear a faint hum. "Y/n. Im home." He called out as he locked the front door and walked more into the apartment. She wasn't in the living room. The kitchen light was off so she must of been in their bedroom,paint room or bathroom. 

Suga made his way to the bedroom that was not being occupied. He could smell the fresh paint that was coming from the room next to theirs. Once he was changed into more comfortable clothing that he can sleep in he walked to the next room. Suga pushed the door opened and smiled at the sight. Y/n was sitting on stool with headphones in. She had her hair messily tied up and was in an old shirt that belonged to suga that didn't fit him anymore. In her left hand she held up a round palette with different colors of paint on it. Her right hand held up a paintbrush as she made gentle strokes onto the large canvas in front of her. 

She looked so beautiful to him. Suga was sure he was the luckiest man on earth. To just be able to come home and see his loved one always made his day. Even if he was upset, annoyed or sad. Just having y/n by his side always made Sugawara happy. Both Sugawara and y/n were already in their second semester of college and while Suga had tests to prepare for y/n had projects to complete. He didn't mind though. He actually loved when y/n would get into her painting mood. She was so focused and dedicated. She didn't let anything distract her from what she needed to do at that moment. 

Suga moved closer and carefully, yet gently place his hands on her shoulders. The woman jumped just a bit as she looked up. Her straight face turning into a big happy face. "You're home." She said rather loudly. Suga laughed softly as he gave a nod. Once the headphones were off and paint stained hands were wiped down y/n welcomed her boyfriend into a big hug. "I missed you. How was classes today?" She asked softly. "They went well. I took a lot of notes and did some studying during my break. I also got to video chat with the team today." Suga explained. "That's exciting! We should plan to visit them soon. I miss Hinata and Kageyama." Y/n said. "Should I be worried?" Suga asked teasingly. Y/n blushed but only giggled. "Of course not." Y/n said as she leaned up and planted a kiss on Suga's lips. The other couldn't help but smile happily as he wrapped his arms around her waist and left a bunch of loving kisses on her cheeks, chin, forehead and lips. Y/n let out a bunch of soft giggles as she was attacked with loving kisses from Suga. Sugawara loved y/n so much and honestly didn't want to be anywhere else but here with her.

Sugawara had no regrets at all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. While I do write a lot I am still learning how to create these fluff stories for you guys. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
